


jealous lover（3）H part

by saganoryota



Category: YY - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saganoryota/pseuds/saganoryota





	jealous lover（3）H part

山田一边吻着中岛一边哭着，下一秒就被中岛抓住两只手腕反压在床沿上，占领了主导地位，中岛贪婪地汲取着山田口中的甘甜，直到两个人都变得呼吸困难，中岛才转换了目标，将吻慢慢地移到了耳朵周围。

中岛在山田的耳旁轻轻吹气，然后转着圈舔舐着他的耳廓，轻咬着他的耳垂还有耳垂后面的软肉，发梢上的水珠蹭到了山田的脖子上，刺激着山田的感官神经。

山田本身对黑暗的恐惧，再加上中岛的刺激，浑身不停地抖动着，连绵不断地喘息着。

中岛不耐烦地脱掉碍事的风衣，然后把浑身发软的山田的裤子连同内裤一起脱了下来，山田用着微不足道的力量抗拒着，但终究还是敌不过自己的欲望。

下身暴露在有些冷的空气中，再加上中岛身上雨水的刺激，让山田就快要招架不住。

“你知不知道，我现在看到你和那个人在一起，我就很不爽。”

山田从来都不知道，他认为，自己无论和谁在一起，他都会无动于衷。

中岛一边啃咬着山田的颈侧，一边用手抚慰着山田的欲望，一开始他用手指尖轻轻触碰，山田感觉到中岛的指尖一次又一次刻意扫过他最敏感的部位，故意撩拨着他，他难耐地扭着胯部。

只是这样，山田的顶端，也开始慢慢渗出白色的液体。

“不…不要这样…”

山田第一次经历这种事，只知道自己现在浑身上下变得不对劲，还发出对自己来说很陌生的声音，艰难地咬着手指。

中岛也心中有数，撩拨他到了一定的限度，他就整只手握住了山田的欲望上下套弄，有节奏地发出了淫靡的水声。

“我…我好奇怪…”

山田伸出胳膊，想阻止中岛手上的动作，但是被中岛拉住手腕，放到了对方的脖子上，使得自己现在紧紧地靠着中岛，虽然周围是一片黑暗，但是如此近的距离，他还是能看清中岛的脸。

中岛抵着山田的额头，看着山田因为情欲而不能自制的迷乱的表情，他看山田的眼神是那样的深邃，就像是要把面前的人看穿一样，山田没有勇气和他对视，只能低着头一边感受快感一边不停地呜咽，中岛看着他微张的双唇，忍不住又吻了上去，堵住他口中的娇喘，山田的舌头发软，只能张着嘴任凭中岛的舌在他口中肆意地驰骋。

中岛的手指试探着向下摸索，摸到山田的穴口时，试探性地挤进了食指指尖，就听到山田发出了不是很舒服的闷哼声，中岛舔吻着他的脖颈安抚着他，手上却依旧没有停止扩张的动作。

才进入了一根手指，中岛就感觉紧的不得了，山田也因为紧张，小穴一缩一缩的，中岛索性把他放倒在地毯上，抬起他的臀部，分开他的双腿，用舌头舔弄起山田的穴口。

“啊…不行…这样不行…”

自己的私密处被那样的对待，在山田的观念里，这样的行为简直是太匪夷所思了，但是他又不能否认，这一举动把他推到了濒临崩坏的边缘。

“中岛君…快停下…那里好脏…”

中岛并没有理会他，舌头在他的小穴里进进出出，不一会儿就感觉到穴口慢慢有打开的趋向，也因为他的舔弄而变得湿润。

中岛一把将山田从地毯上拉起来，双手抬起他的臀部坐到自己的胯间，然后手一点点向下压，让山田的小穴一点点埋入自己的欲望。

未经开发的小穴第一次进入这么庞大的物体，山田疼得死死扣住中岛的肩膀，由于本能而说出的那句好疼也带着不一样的风情，中岛揉着他的臀瓣，牵动着他的腰也跟着摆动，让他逐渐适应着自己的大小。

等到山田不再喊疼，并且发出了更加诱人的声音时，中岛开始带着他一起上下活动。

“啊…啊…嗯啊…”

肉体撞击的声音越来越激烈，山田也开始变得不那么被动，可以不靠中岛手的力量，自己主动地扭动腰肢了，每一下中岛都狠狠顶进他的最里面，山田面颊潮红，张着嘴唇呻吟，上面还挂着已经变干的泪痕。

中岛卷起他的针织衫，胡乱抚摸着山田的胸部，细碎的吻落在上面，然后含住乳尖，用牙齿轻轻厮磨啃咬着。

山田这个时候已经完全顾不得反抗，他的内心在叫嚣着，想让中岛更快更深地进出他的身体，但是此时的大脑已经被快感放空，根本组织不出语言，只能听到自己根本无法压抑的呻吟。

中岛突然退出他的身体，让他平躺在地毯上，穴口突然被放空，让山田顿时没了安全感，然而中岛换了另外一种姿势，把山田的双腿盘在自己腰间，重新挺入他的身体，又突然出来，又重新挺入，连续了几次，把山田折磨得够呛，紧紧抓着地毯上的绒毛。

“不、不要…”

“到底要，还是不要？”

“要…要…”

中岛也被这样的山田折磨得快要把持不住，一声低吼进入了山田的体内，开始一次次向前挺动。

“嗯…嗯啊…哈啊…”

这样的距离，山田根本就看不清中岛的脸，再加上是在黑暗的环境里，做着这样的事，他变得愈加恐慌不安，伸出手想要够中岛，但是他用尽全力都够不到，最后瘫倒在地毯上放弃了行动，一边呻吟着一边止不住地抽泣起来。

看到山田哭了起来，中岛的心里也泛起一阵心疼，埋下身子抱住山田，山田就在那一刻突然得到了安全感，双手紧紧地抱住中岛，每根手指都狠狠地扣着中岛的后背，不让他离开。

山田的呻吟声立马放大了很多倍在自己的耳边，和浑身炙热的山田紧紧贴在一起，，感觉到山田的腿攀上自己的腰间，中岛更是控制不住地加快了抽插的速度。

“啊…！啊…！太快了…我、我要坏了…呜…”

“用力…用力一点…”

如果你对我粗暴一点的话，也许明天过后我就会恨你了。

山田这样想着，却没有说出口。

山田的顶端，被中岛插得一点点渗出了精液，中岛抚上他的欲望，替他套弄着，迎接着两个人即将到来的高潮。

“中、中岛君…”

“是我。”

伴随着两个人的低吼与呻吟，达到了高潮，山田的精液如数射在中岛的小腹上，而中岛已经抽身，射在了地毯上。

中岛气喘吁吁地，压在了还沉浸在快感与疲惫中，没有走出来的山田身上。

山田从来没有感觉这么累过，这个时候的他，只能瘫在地毯上，胸脯起起伏伏的喘着粗气。


End file.
